


Real Love

by cherrylng



Category: BREAKERZ, Jrock, Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Handcuffs, Leather, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, So much rough sex like whoa, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come here, Daigo-chan," he ordered. Daigo went down to his hands and knees, crawling towards where his master is calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Nov. 16th, 2010

Daigo always love to take over their kissing sessions, especially when Akihi-- I mean, his master lets him does so since he's such a good kisser. Daigo knew he deserved it after being such a good and well behaved pet the whole day. Only his pleading eyes begged Akihide to do it tonight.   
  
"That's enough pet," he heard his master said. But Daigo whined, licking tongue across those lips that bought shivers down his spine whenever there's a chance to kiss those sinful lips. But he also had to obey, or else his master would punish him. He stopped, his body on its knees and his eyes blindfolded with that red silk cloth his master gave him. It's his favourite.   
  
Akihide strolled slowly around Daigo, a smirk of approval. He had trained him well, he always obey to his commands. Finally that past decade of being friends paid off, for now he has a willing partner, his lovable pet.  _His_  Daigo.   
  
"Come here, Daigo-chan," he ordered. Daigo went down to his hands and knees, crawling towards where his master is calling. A hand gently stroked his hair, signalling a good behaviour from Akihide. Daigo purred. He felt the chain pulled the choker on his neck, and a whisper came to his ears.   
  
"Take my cock out, and suck it," he couldn't reject this offer. With enthusiasm, Daigo's hands were already unbuckling the belt and unzipping his master's trousers. He manage to pull the cock and slowly stroke it until it is just right in its hardness.   
  
Daigo started to lick around the head first, pressing his tongue on the slit to have some of the pre-cum there before he proceeded to put his master's whole cock into his mouth. Akihide sighed in pleasure. The tongue swirling around his shaft, the lower teeth lightly scraping the veins under, and his pet's mouth swallowing his cock full, bobbing his head up and down, feeling the head touching Daigo's throat as he relaxed. His pet has a really talented mouth.   
  
"Okay, that's enough," he lightly pulled Daigo's hair, wanting him to stop before he would explode inside Daigo's mouth. Akihide wanted to savour his pleasure for quite a while tonight. Daigo whined, his vibrations causing Akihide to moan. He refused to, he wanted to taste his master.   
  
"I said, that's  _enough_ ," Akihide's voice suddenly turned from gentle to pure dominance. He pulled Daigo's hair hard. Daigo yelped, quickly letting go off his cock, his saliva bridging between his swollen mouth and his master's cock.   
  
"So eager today, my pet?" Akihide asked with pure darkness in his voice. Daigo shivered as he meekly nodded.   
  
"Bad bad Dai-chan, you know I have to punish you, don't you?" Daigo nodded again. He's not allowed to speak without permission. Akihide put his cock back into his pants, although he could feel his cock got annoyed at being back to the confines of a fabric. He gently pulled the chain that is linked to his pet's neck. Daigo crawled while his master led him to where the bed is.   
  
"Get up to the bed and take your clothes off," Daigo heard his master ordered. He knew he's going to be punished. He hoped it isn't getting chained to the bed and left with two vibrators inside him, the last time he was punished. He still remembered being left like that, unable to get his orgasm from the leather tied to the base of his cock. He wants to be a good pet. He doesn't want harsh punishment.   
  
He did as he was told, climbing up to the bed, taking off his clothes and tossing them to the floor. Now he is naked, on his hands and knees, the butt plug in his ass that was put in him the whole day. Akihide hummed in approval. So his pet didn't take it off, nor did he used his hand to make himself cum. Perhaps he'll lessen Daigo's punishment.   
  
"Stay," said that, he went to their shared dressing room, and immediately for the lowest drawer. He pulled the box out, its contents revealing to be his personal 'toys', ropes, cuffs and such for a master fit for him.   
  
He chose out some particular few he recognized. A leather strap, a dildo vibrator, a bottle of lube. He walked back to where Daigo and sat directly where his ass is showing out. He rubbed his thumb around muscles of his arsehole that is clenching the butt plug. He heard his pet groaning silently while his breathing paced up.   
  
"Do you want this plug out, Dai-chan?" Akihide asked, lightly pushing the plug in deeper. "Do you want my cock there?"   
  
Daigo nodded feverishly. The plug almost touched his prostate. He squirmed. He wants his master's cock, he wants it so badly that he would beg if he could speak. Then he felt the plug being slowly pulled out, his asshole clenching into the empty air.   
  
Instead of feeling those cold lubed fingers he would expect, Daigo got a pair of hands on each side of his cheeks, pulling them apart and then a small, wet muscle licking across in between. No way, he didn't expect his master doing this-- the tongue pushed itself in while a pair of lips surrounded his entrance. Daigo had lost it.   
  
Akihide heard his pet now moaning loudly, as if their surroundings were no longer a matter to worry about when he has his master. The master smiled, pushing his tongue deeper, licking around the clenching muscles, tongue fucking Daigo. He sucked and slurped loudly for his pet to feel and listen at what's he's doing. Daigo moaned loudly. His master won't punish him for screaming out loud, it means he enjoys his master's demonstrations.   
  
It's going to drive him insane. He wants to cum. Bad.   
  
But before he could do so, suddenly the hands on his ass and the mouth left. Leaving a very distress Daigo whine and whimper loudly in annoyance. A hand grabbed his hardened cock, and something was wrapped around the base and tightened. His master's cock leather strap.    
  
"Sorry, my pet. No cumming until I say so," Akihide mused. Daigo only whined louder. He wants something inside him. Anything. Akihide pick the dildo up, a snick on opening the lube, he poured it on the plastic toy before he pushed it into Daigo. The butt plug left his ass loose, so the dildo slid in easily. When it was fully sheathed, he just told Daigo, "fuck yourself with it. Rough."   
  
Daigo stilled for a second, he quickly obeyed. He used his hand, quivering while pulling out the dildo until the head is still inside him and then thrust it in hard. He continued and repeat. Fast and hard. In and out. In. Out. In. Out. Shove it in, pull it out.   
  
"Aki... Aki," he moaned his master's name. He doesn't care if he'll get punish for that. He wants Akihide's cock in him, pounding him time and time again tonight until he can't walk preoperly for the next couple of days. Daigo pretended that the dildo is his master's cock. And he continued to moan out his name.   
  
Akihide just sat there staring at his pet fucking himself with that plastic tube like crazy, calling out his name. Oh he's getting it alright. He took the remote by his side and turned it on low.   
  
When the recognizable humming started, Daigo had stabbed the dildo right at where his prostate is dead on. He collapsed to the bed while the dildo vibrate on, the vibrations shaking his prostate. Daigo curled himself at a fetal position.   
  
"Aki-sama.... Please, take it off, Aki-sama... Please," he murmured. He had broke the no speaking rule, but Daigo just doesn't care anymore. He just wants Akihide-sama there.   
  
Akihide sighed. He understood he pushed Daigo too far to the edge. But he still wanted to play on. He climbed forward and took the dildo, shoving and thrusting it hard.   
  
"You just can't even take some vibrations, can you?" He pushed the remote to max and continued thrusting into Daigo's hungry hole. Daigo screamed. His hands grabbing the sheets so hard it almost ripped.   
  
"Please Aki-sama... I want... your cock... fuck me hard.... I don't care, Aki-sama..." He gasped. By now, Daigo's brain is mush. His eyes rolled up. Tears welled up and staining the blindfold. His orgasm unable to achieve. On the verge of insanity, he only wish Akihide would take his wish.   
  
"Well, since you said please, I'm letting you off on talking to me," Akihide flipped Daigo back to his original postion, except this time his arms and legs could no longer support him.   
  
Without taking the dildo still shoved inside, Akihide just pushed himself into Daigo right above the dildo. Daigo let out a silent scream. He never felt this full or stretched before. Fortunately, the lubricant surrounded inside his ass made his master's cock coming in less painful.   
  
Akihide wasted no time into thrusting in and out of Daigo, skin slapping skin in an audible sound. With one hand gripping and lifting his pet's hips until the fingernails bruised the skin, he used, his free hand to take the remote and set it down to medium. The vibrations from the toy almost made Akihide lose his focus on hitting the prostate, the place that makes Daigo scream and moan with pleasure and delight.   
  
Daigo panted and moan loudly, his arms and legs like jelly, his body on fire with the heated pleasure that keeps jolting inside him. His master pounding into him ohsofuckinggood. He never wants this to end.   
  
With Akihide fucking him without slowing down and weakening and hitting his prostate with accuracy and the dildo's vibration vibrating his muscles inside, it's already too much for Daigo to go on any further. He was in between Heaven and Hell.   
  
"M-master... per... permission to s-speak?" he asked.   
  
"Permission granted."   
  
"Please... let me cum, master!!!" Daigo screamed when suddenly the vibrator is set to high. His hands flailed, grabbing the sheets and ripping them with force he never knew he had in him.   
  
Akihide grunted, wasting no time on trying to unstrap the leather cock ring on Daigo's cock with his lust infused mind.   
  
"Cum now," he growled to Daigo's ear. With a wash of relief throughout inside Daigo, a few more thrusts later, he screamed his master's name, white semen shooting out from his slit hitting his stomach and the bedsheets under him, some even touched his chest.   
  
Muscles clenched hard around his cock and the dildo, Akihide went into a wild mode, fucking pounding into the now sensitive Daigo with uneven rhythm, reaching so close to his orgasm.   
  
A growling grunt later, he came inside of Daigo, filling him with his hot cum. He thrusted softly inside of Daigo and pulled out his now soft cock, his sperm leaking out of his pet, the dildo slowly slipping out with a slurping plop on the bed.   
  
There laid Daigo, twitching and breathing unevenly, his mind empty, his ass feeling ticklish on cum leaking out of his entrance. His eyes blank.   
  
He didn't know how long he stayed in that state. All Daigo knew is that when his senses started kicking in, he felt a wet towel wiping his body.   
  
"Rest, Daigo-kun," he heard Akihide murmured softly to him. Slowly he blacked out as he relaxed into Akihide's soft touches.   
  
He has a good master. A master that treats its pet so well till the end.   
  
  
END 

**Author's Note:**

> This 3-year old fanfiction is by far, one of the best fanfiction I've made so far. 15 people commented on it, and it was the record I've received in the 4 years of writing I've done.


End file.
